Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman -Part 2-
A Pasta by NurseGlitter Send feeback to Nurseglitter.deviantart.com Continued from part 1 Sklee peeked out of basement door. He looked left and right, everyone was still wandering around the party as normal. "This is perfect." Sklee shut the door and walked back to the center of the crowd. "No one suspects a thing! Now, if I could find another one of the goons from the earlier meeting... How many were there again? Mmm, four I believe..." He wandered to the meeting room, chiis sat everywhere. They chattered and giggled among themselves. Sklee shifted his eyes through the crowd, trying to recognize any of the chiis that prepared the speech. "Now if only I could recognize any of the- OH SNACKS TABLE!" Sklee ran over too the table knocking down several women in his way. Punch and tasty seafood ordervs, mini cakes, and triangle sandwiches lay on plates around a large chocolate fountain. Sklees long tongue hung out of his mouth, and his nubby tail wagged. "These all look so delicious!" "Oh yes," said another chii at the table "Help yourself dear." Sklee grabbed several cakes in his paws and began to shove them all into his mouth at once. He chomped, drooled and snorted, as he downed the snacks. Then he turned to the sandwiches, bit two of them then stuck them back on the plate. He pat his belly and let out a large, "BURRRP!!!" right into another chiis face. "OH MY! HOW RUDE!" She covered her mouth and gagged a bit. Sklees mind clicked. This was one of the chiis that would speak in the speech he had to get rid of her. He stared with a blank look on his face for a moment, then shook his head. "I am...."Sklee twitched a bit "SO SORRY MA'AM! I don't know what got into me...*eh hm*" Sklee grabbed one of the punch cups from the table and pretended to sip it gracefully. "Oh Well, I...I suppose its alright..." Sklee nodded. "In fact," Sklee grabbed a glass of punch and put it in her paws. " Have some punch, it glistens like your beautiful eyes." "Oh...my..." She blushed, "Thank you for noticing,hehe." Sklee smiled "Its hard not to notice such a beautiful woman such as yourself." "Oh, you are just trying to flatter me.~" Sklee mumbled to himself. "Flatter, psh. If you were any flatter there would be nothing left of that chest." "What did you say sir?" "I SAID..." Sklees ears fell backwards onto his shoulders. "Your beautiful. Would you mind if I...hung around you for a bit longer? If I do not get the chance to be with such a beautiful chii just a bit longer...I will regret it for the rest of my life." "Oh, you are just a charmer, I would be honored." "I actually have..uh...uh.. A FRIEND! A friend that I need to meet in the main hall. Would a beautiful lady such as yourself, find it in your golden heart to come with me?" "Oh Sure, lead the way" Sklee began to scurry. He looked back to see his partner farther behind him and looking a tad confused about the rush. Sklee slowed down and attempted to walk in the fanciest way he could, nearly stumbling over himself. They had finally made it to the main hall. Sklee pointed to the basement door, "Oh there, he said I would meet him there." Sklee opened the door and walked inside, disappearing into the darkness. "Are you sure we should be here?" The gal was getting suspicious. "Hey he's in here!You need to come meet him!" shouts came from inside the dark. She stepped gently into the door and looked around. "Sir where are you?" Sklee grabbed her from the shadows and threw her down the stairs, then shut the basement door. "OW OW OW!" She bumped down the stairs scratching and taring her dress. She landed in the middle of the steps then looked up with tears in her eyes. Sklee walked down to her and ran his paw across the bottom of her chin. "Shush now darling...this wont take long." "Why...why did you push me down the steps...Where is your friend!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!" "Love..." Sklee scratched his head. "Love is a strange thing, one day your in 'love' and the next...Your laying in the middle of a flight of stairs, staring a psychopath in the face..." Sklee grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down the stairs. "Love is weird...." He pulled her onto the bottom floor and threw her to the ground. Blood covered the floor from Sklee's last mutilation. She looked at the carnage and he eyes started to swell with tears. "What happened here, whats going on?!" She screamed. Sklee grabbed a nail gun from the tool rack and then clutched her by the hair once more. "Because my dear...You recall a plan you had to kill off a certain doctor wandering the town? WELL THAT'S ME!!" He yelled in her face. " I AM DOCTOR SKLEE!" Her eyes went white. "I-Im Sorry, What ...What are you gonna do to me?!?" "Easy" Sklee grabbed her body and thrusted her onto the center table. "I plan to get rid of you...FOR GOOD! HAHAHEHE!!!" Sklee held her paw to the table and held the nail gun to it. "No....DONT! YOU CANT DO THIS TOO ME!! AAAAAAH!" Sklee pushed the button and a nail shot through her paw flesh like butter and into the table. A Scream of pain pierced her lips, then Sklee held the gun to her other paw. He pressed it again and another nail shot through. Her hands were completely nailed to the table, she kicked and screamed as the blood began to pool around her paws. Something waddled over from the corner of the room, the small chii that Sklee had mangled earlier. It walked over on all four of its nubs, and looked at the new face. "Hello baby~" Sklee laughed as he pet his "puppies" head. "This is my new short time friend...uh..What is your name?" "NOO! HELP! LET ME GO!!" Sklee's eye twitched as he walked over to her, "I...SAID ...what is your NAME!" Sklee held his fist to her face. "KEME!....My...name is Keme...." She trembled. "Oh thank you! THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND KEME, hehaFWAH!!" Sklee laughed. "We should get to work KEME!" He twitched a bit" and for being cooperative Ill numb out some of the pain." Sklee opened his doctors bag and pulled out a small syringe full of a bright pink liquid. "This should make the pain a lot less ...PAINFUL!!" Sklee rubbed down her chest with one of his sterile napkins. He then raised the needle into the air and violently jabbed it into her heart. "EEEEEEERK!" She screamed as the pink liquid slowly drained into her body. Next thing she knew she couldn't feel the needle wound, her chest was completely numb. As her heart pumped, the numbness began to spread through her entire body. She tried to kick her legs again, but she couldn't. They were also completely numb now. It finally stopped spreading. Now all she could move was the tip of her paws and face muscles, but just barely. "Feel anything, doll?" Sklee slapped her chest. "Ath....ath...." She mumbled at him. "GOOD! GOOD! We can continue now!" Sklee pulled out his trusty scalpel from his bag, and shined it against his cloak. He stared at her and pondered what to do first. "Lets stop you from screaming so much." Sklee held her mouth open, then pushed the scalpel into her gums. He sliced gently around the top of the gums, reaching from one corner to the next. He then used the knife to scrape off the top layer of skin on the gums, fully exposing the teeth, roots, and throbbing veins. He then sliced around the bottom and scrapped the top layer of those gums as well. "Now to remove the teeth!" Sklee grabbed out a pair of pliers from his bag and gripped a tooth with them. He stood up on top of her and with all his force, yanked it out. The tooth sped through the air followed by a trail of blood. Then another and another, one landed in front of Sklees "dog". Puppy stared at it with his blank eyes. Sklee picked it up off the floor and wagged a paw at Puppy. "Nuh uh uh. These are NOT for eating...even if they taste a bit delicious." He smiled and went back to yanking teeth. Wisdom, canines, and molars. He sat them in a bloody heap, one by one... "You never know when you'll need an extra set of teeth. HEY LOOK!" Sklee put two of the fangs between his lips and gum. "IM A VAMPIRE! FWAHAH BLUG!" He laughed as he spat them back into his hand "These really are delicious..." He placed the teeth in a napkin and gently wrapped them up, then placed them inside his bag. "We have the teeth...but the tongue must go too." "Mmnglag!" the numb chii gargled. Sklee pulled out her tongue and with a quick slide of the scalpel, slit across the top. The knife left a large gash in the top of the tongue. Drool and blood drizzled from her mouth. "Shame..." Sklee sighed "Ill have to ignore that delicious bloody paste." He then lifted his scalpel and continued to slice through the gash in the tongue. It held on by just the flap of skin underneath it. He grabbed the tongue with his bare hand and ripped it out of her mouth, tearing the frenulum right off the bottom of her jaw. "Ahn! UN! ANN! HU!" She tried to scream, then gagged on her blood. Sklee grabbed the bloody needle off the table, the one he used to sew up Puppies legs. He spat on it then wiped it off. "Alright open wide dear." Sklee sewed the tongue wound shut. "See? No more bleeding! Isn't that...betteeeeeer." Sklee stared her in the eyes for a moment then bounced back to work. He slammed her mouth shut and began to sew her lips up. Stitch by stitch it became harder for her to move her mouth. It got tighter and tighter. Sklee finally put the last stitch in, her mouth was now completely closed and unmovable. As the medicine wore off Keme began to get more and more active. She began to struggle more and more, but try as she may she could not scream. She could only mumble, mumble and cry. "Oh, your finally coming too? Well WELCOME BACK TO THE WORLD! Not for long of course...I have a little dinner plan for us~ Considerate it... Our first date...and our last, CAUSE I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SUCKA!" HE yelled giving her the finger. Sklee pressed the button at the side of his hat. Out popped the saw blade spinning on the mechanical arm. Sklee lined it up with her chest then pressed it into her flesh. "MMMMMPH! MPH!" Moans and mumbles slipped through the stitches in her mouth. The saw blade turned and turned, throwing skin and blood into the air as it sawed through her flesh. Sklee's face became drenched in carnage, blood dripped from his twisted toothy grin. He finally made a jagged cut in her body, from her chest all the way down to the bottom of her gut. The saw blade bounced back into the hat. Sklee grabbed the flaps of skin from the area he had carved from her chest, then ripped them apart. Her organs glistened in the light, beating and pulsing. Sklee glared in awe. "Your so beautiful on the inside dear," Sklee put his paw gently on the organs and slowly ran his hand down them. "Such gorgeous organs. They will make a prefect snack for puppy. OH PUPPY! DINNER TIME!" Puppy waddled over and lapped up the blood from the pools on the floor. "Oh Puppy, why eat the scraps when you have the whole fresh meat up here!" Sklee picked up Puppy and dropped him into Kemes organ with a *Splurtch* The ravenous chii drooled and chomped down on her entrails. Sklee laughed then bit down on the other end of the entrails. Puppy continued chomping then reached Sklees lips,and stopped there. Classic Lady and the Tramp scene. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The girl tried to wiggle free, but Sklee picked up the nail-gun again and ran to her feet. He pointed the gun to the top of each paw then triggered the gun nailing her feet to the table. Puppy continued to chomp down on the guts, then something caught his eye. The beating heart. Puppy waddled over to it splashing through the guts, He licked at it a bit. Keme braced herself. Puppy opened his mouth, his fangs dripped with blood. He lined up his teeth with the heart...and with one swift bite, the heart was in his jaws. Blood spewed all over puppies face, the heart throbbed for a second in the grip, then stopped all at once. Puppy chewed it twice then swallowed it. Sklee sighed. "I wish I didn't have to do this...but sometimes...they just have to be dealt with." Sklee walked over to the faucet on the basements water pump, and washed himself up. ---- "Only two left to take care of." Sklee whispered to himself. "Then I'm in the clear" he smiled. A buzz sounded through the building, it was the loudspeaker. "Hello? Hello? I hope you are all enjoying the ball! The dance competition will be starting soon, last minute to sign up now! Dance competition starting soon!" "Dance competition eh? Perhaps Ill find who I am looking for there..." Sklee scurried to the ball room. He shoved through the crowd pushing down everyone in his way, several men fell to the floor. Sklee even knocked an infant child out of a mothers arms and into the feet of the crowd. Sklee slammed open the ball room door, chiis everywhere were lining up with there mates. Sklee shifted over to the sign up table in the corner. "Hello uh, you guys said this was the last call for sign upsssssss?" "Ah yes," one of the chiis in charge of the ball shuffled through some papers then pushed one to Sklee. "Your just in time, we were about to close." "Ah perfect" Sklee fondled the pen gently. He smiled and slowly rubbed his paw up the edge, then gave it a quick kiss."Now..." Sklee signed the papers. "Jeremy s." it read. "Alright Jeremy go find a partner and get ready for the dance." Sklee walked off and searched the large crowds. Every chii was here, either competing or just watching, one of the goons HAD to be here. He trotted around awhile then finally caught sight of one, it was one of the girls in the competition. She was with her man, she was chatting and giggling with him. "Oh honey...you do look so dapper in your tux!" "Oh dear.." the man blushed. "Your just saying that,hun~" She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh I have to go to the bathroom quick before the dance dear, pardon me a second." He waddled off to the bathroom, holding his legs crossed the whole way. Sklee snuck behind him slowly, staying in the large parts of the crowd to stay hidden. The chii opened the bathroom door and ran to one of the urinals. "Sweet ... relief...at last." Sklee stepped behind the chii and put his paw on his shoulder... The chii jumped back startled "UM!? DO YOU MIND?! IM TRYING TO PISS!!!" "Oh dear me..." Sklee said. "Im sorry to disturb, ew...filth" Sklee tried not to stare at his lower regions. The chii zipped up this pants and turned to Sklee. "REALLY MAN! WHAT THE SHIT DO YOU WANT!?" "Hey look dude, nothing against you..." Sklee locked the bathroom door. "but, I gotta kill you now." She chii cracked his knuckles then gave Sklee a hard kick to the groin. "OW! OOW!" Sklee fell to the floor clutching his crotch."DANGIT!SHIT! Sklee rolled around in pain. The chii grabbed Sklee by the neck of his suit and pulled him back up, he kneed Sklee in the stomach then punched him in the face. Sklee hit the floor. He shook his head, and wiped his nose that was now minorly bleeding. "You better stay here...Im calling the police on you." The chii had just turned to walk away, but in one swift swing Sklee grabbed him by the bottom of his pants. The chii tripped and fell to floor slamming his face into the tile below. Sklee got up behind him with a grimacing smile across his face. "You think you can just take me down eh?!" Sklee grabbed him from the floor and slammed his face into the mirror. Glass shattered everywhere and pierced his face and eyes. "Ow, I-I cant see!" Sklee held him up. "Great! I can tell this will have a 'shitty' ending, get it? CAUSE WE'RE IN THE BATHROOM!? FWAHAHAH!" SKlee grabbed some of the shattered mirror then shoved it into the chiis mouth, then slammed his cheek into the counter. The chii spat up glass and blood..."I-I just wanted a nice date" "And I just want to live the rest of my life, without everyone in town trying to kill me!" SKlee pushed the poor chiis face into the toilet bowl, and into the water. The chii flailed and spazzed around, it couldn't breathe and was inhaling toilet water. It kicked and pushed, but Sklee stayed firm holding the chii under. Its kicking got slower. Eventually it gave its last gargle then quit moving. Sklee stood up and walked to the door, he unlocked it then tiptoed out. One of the chiis waiting outside starred at Sklee, with a dropped jaw... "Y-you heard that." Sklee shivered." Yeah, I had a hard time, I wouldn't go in there if I were you..." Sklee ran away. "Oh where can he be?" The girl was still waiting for her boyfriend to return from his bathroom break. Sklee walked over. "Oh darling...Whats a fine gal like you doing here by yourself?" "Oh..I was waiting for my boyfriend, but I think he forgot about me..." "Aw...tsk tsk." Sklee shook his head."Know what? ILL BE YOUR PARTNER!" Sklee held out his arms and smiled. "Oh You mean it? Will the dance is about to start, I don't really have a choice." Sklee offered his paw to her, she took it gently. "You know...you look oddly familiar." "Are you sure.I have no idea who you are ma'am, just saw you alone and offered to help." "I think your right...I guess I'm just thinking too hard. Name's Dainty by the way." Sklee held her paw tight and walked her to the center ring with him. The judges grabbed their seats at the judging tables and announced "Alright competitors, get on the dance floor. We will pick the losers off one by one. And one, two and, start!" The chiis watching at the side cheered, and the room filled with a classical tune. All the competitors began to spin and prance about. Sklee tripped on his partner and stumbled. "Whats wrong? You act like you've never done this before..." His partner said to him. Sklee shook his head. "Im still pretty new to this event...eheheh..HA" Sklee coughed. "Well, just follow my lead... I don't want the judges to pick us off." Dainty took the lead and Sklee followed her every step, or at least he tried. He stumbled here and there, and stepped on her feet every other step. "Oof...OW! Would you watch it? " She grunted at Sklee. "FFFF. Oh my dear I am SO sorry. " Sklee held back the urge to kill her now, and instead continued dancing. The music began to slow down, and all the dancers slowed right down with it. They held each other close and gently stepped together. "This is...my chance..." Sklee attempted to hold her closer. "Hey, careful. Don't get fresh with me, mister." Sklee gritted his teeth a bit. "Oh, Its just for the DAAAANCE. Skl-er Jeremy does not plan on getting 'fresh', as you say." "Well ok..." She held Sklee a bit tighter. "Mmm..." Sklee hesitated a moment, for a second he forgot what he had to do. Sklee shook his head and snapped back too. "This person is planning to get rid of me." He thought to himself. "I must be rid of her first" Sklee reached into his pocket.He grabbed a syringe full of purple gel and quickly held it behind her, out of sight. Sklee held it behind her neck, his heart was beating fast...He couldn't let ANYONE see this, he needed to distract her. Sklee held her tight, picked up his foot, and slammed it onto Dainty's toes. Her muscles tightened and she bit her lip, trying to hide the pain from the judges. Sklee poked the needle in her neck, and drained the fluid, then finally took his foot off of Daintys. He hoped the pain on her foot distracted her from the needle poke. "What ARE you doing." She barked at him from under her breath. "Your gonna get us...dis-...whoa...is it just me or is the world spinning?" "Yes, we are spinning. Ballroom dance remember~?" Sklee said sarcastically "Man I'm dizzy, and tired...maybe we should s-" She closed her eyes and he body became limp. Sklee held her body up and continued to spin and dance with the limp chii. "Ok I gotta get out of this dance before the chemical wears off. Heh, just gotta disqualify myself~" Sklee fell over on his back and dropped Dainty on top of him. "OH OW OOOOH NOO! THIS...this was not suppose to happen at allll~ Oh Cruel world... Cruellll world~!" Sklee sang the words. All of the dancers slowed and stared. Sklee sat up and put his hand on his forehead. " SUCH AND UN...FOOOOORTUNATE LOSS!!!!" HE screamed at the top of his lungs. "HOW WILL I MAKE A COMBA-" "HEY!" One of the judges yelled. "Get off the dance floor!" "You suck" said a faint voice from the crowd Sklee smiled and grabbed Dainty, throwing her over his arms like a satchel. He pushed through the crowd of observers and made his way out the ballroom door. "Now while everyone's at the big dance, I have the chance to get rid of this one." Sklee looked over at the clock. "DAMN DAMN DAMN! I only got a half hour till the speech. No time for long lagging torture." He ran out the exit and to the back alley. Dainty began wiggle a bit. "Mmmmm, ow" She moaned. "What...what happened? Did we win?" SKlee put her down between two trashcans. "Well we didn't when the competition, but "I" definitely got a prize." Sklee snickered She wiped her eyes and looked around. "H-hey, this isn't the ballroom!" "No, its a back alley. Thanks for pointing that out little miss obvious." "Well, then what are we doing here?! WHY THE HECK DID YOU TAKE ME OUT OF THE COMPETITION!? I WAS A SURE WIN!" She grabbed Sklee by the coat and shook him. Sklee pulled her off and pushed her onto the concrete. "DOWN WOMAN DOWN! I don't think you understand. I didn't bring you here to make you loose the competition, I brought you here to make you loose your life!" "Wai-WHAT!? You plan on killing me?! Well I'm not going down without a fight mister... "SKlee... Jeremy Sklee," Sklee tipped his hat. "And its not mister, its doctor." "Sklee...SKLEE!" She yelled. "I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR! YOUR THAT CRAZY DOCTOR THATS BEEN CAUSING ALL THE MURDERS!" "Ohohoo~" Sklee put his hands on his gut and chuckled a bit. " So great to be recognized by a fan. Let me tell you something...." Sklee inched up closer to her. "You see... I AM NOT THE BLOODY MURDERER YOU THINK I AM YOU UNGRATEFUL WOMAN!" Sklee grabbed her neck and slammed her head against the trashcan. "OW! Put me down you monster" "Monster!? YOU THINK I AM A MONSTER?! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO GRASP THE IMPORTANCE I PLAY IN THE ROLE OF THIS CITY! I have saved people that didn't even HAVEa chance at life! Getting rid of ME is a death sentence to thousands! I am not...gonna let you do that..."Sklee slammed the bottom of his paw down onto her head leaving a large imprint on her face. "Your a psycho!" She yelled. "THANKS MY DEAR!" Sklee grabbed her dress sleeve. "I'm glad someone here finally noticed!" He swung her around and slammed her into the alley wall. "HAHAHAH!" Sklee laughed manically. Dainty pulled her face off the brick and stared at Sklee in pure anger, and snarled. "Oh, getting mad?!" Sklee held out his arms. "Well then come on over and hit me! I DARE YOU!!" "I'm gonna....k-kill you...you monster.." Dainty charged over at the doctor. Sklee stepped out of Daintys way last minute then put his foot out in front of her. Dainty tripped and fell short landing on her face. Sklee jumped on her back and pushed her head forward, squishing her face into the ground. Then he began to push her body across the concrete. A large bloody skid mark followed behind her body. Sklee had pushed her about three feet before her ripped her face off the floor. Her face was red and burned, tears streamed down the exposed flesh on her cheeks. She could hardly see, but she managed to get to her feet once more. She tried to limp away, but the merciless doctor picked her up once more. "Oh Darling..." He rubbed his paw down the side of her face. "Where has the beauty gone?" His pitiful frown quickly turned to another evil smile. He tipped one of the alleys trash bins and grabbed a handful of garbage. "HOW ABOUT WE COVER UP ALL THAT UGLY!?" SKlee rubbed the trash into her open wounds.' "OW! OH NO STOP! PLEASE! IT BURNS SO BAD!!" She screamed. "SHUT UP!" SKlee shoved the trash into her throat. Dainty gagged and choked on the waste, she coughed and sputtered but couldn't breathe. She whimpered and motioned towards her throat. "Oh are you choking?! Poor gal...Lemme help you with that!" Sklee clinched his paw into a fist. He pulled back his fist and gave the girl a swift punch to the gut. Dainty gagged and fell to her knees, the gagging was chased out of her mouth by a large stream of vomit. It painted the bloodied sidewalk with stomach acid and trash bits. "See?! ISN'T THAT BETTER?!" Sklee screamed. "Oh but you made a big mess... LETS MOP IT UP!" Sklee grabbed her face and began to rub it in the vomit on the sidewalk. "MMPH! MMMMMMMPH!" Dainty screamed into the puddle of yuck. Bubbles floated out and foam formed around her face. Sklee pulled her face out of the mixed mess so she could get a breath of air, then he slammed her face into it several more times. He finally let go of her. Dainty pulled her face out of the vomit and tried to crawl away. "You should stop struggling and give up already. There's no way you can escape now." Sklee slammed his foot on her back. A large crack filled the air as Dainty hit the floor again. "You just cant get out off the ground can you?" Sklee stomped down on her several more times, a loud *SNAP* came from her spine. "AAahh-ah..." Dainty's body went limp and she began to shiver. "Tsk tsk tsk." SKlee looked down at her. "Broken Spine... You may never walk again. Who am I kidding, you will NEVER walk again cause I'm ending this today!" Tired of using his fists, Sklee looked around for another weapon. A discarded window lay between some trash cans a little further down the alley. "Perrrrfect..." Sklee trotted over to the window and dragged it back to the shivering mass. Sklee kicked Dainty on her side and held the window above her. With a swift slam, Sklee bashed it over her head. Shards of glass rained over her head,scratched her skin, and stabbed her flesh. SKlee laughed and kicked her onto her back, he then grabbed a handful of glass and began to rub it into her eyes. "Ah...ah...ah." She clinched her teeth and whimpered. "No more...please..please...n-no more...please...stop this." Dainty looked at Sklee, blood drizzled from her pleading eyes. Sklee sighed. "Alright, Ill end this." Sklee pushed up on her head, exposing her stretched neck. He grabbed a large sharp piece of glass from the broken window. Sklee bit the bottom of his lip, and held the glass to her neck. He ripped it across her skin, a splash of blood sprayed his face. Dainty's veins stuck out of the slit in her neck. She gasped for air for a few seconds, then her head dropped to the side. Sklee held his hand on her forehead. "Dead... Three down, one more to go." Sklee wiped the blood off his face and snuck back inside the building. The loudspeaker went off. "Dearest gentlemen, please head to the auditorium for a seat at the closing show and speech. Please head to the auditorium for the closing speech." "Oh no...." Sklees heart sank. "ITS TIME FOR THE SPEECH!" To be continued Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment